Light in Her Eyes
by LABELED 593
Summary: Ginny and Dean's relationship from the beginning to the end of his life. Dean's point of view. AU to fit song. Songfic.


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I also do not own the lyrics to "Light in Your Eyes" nor do I claim ownership on the altered lyrics because the alterations do not change the meaning or intention.

Enjoy!

**I can remember the last time that we kissed goodbye**

_It was in the broom closet on the second floor. We went to the kitchens to grab something to eat and to talk. She said she had something she needed to say. So we went and left to go somewhere more private and ended up snogging instead. We broke apart after a few more lingering kisses. And then she told me:_

"_Sorry Dean, I really don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I love you. It's not your fault, I just don't feel the connection anymore."_

_I said she must be joking. We were doing fine. We never fought. Never disagreed on anything. She would be my longest relationship and I wanted it to stay that way. I loved her. I still do._

**All our "I love you's" were just not enough to survive**

_Everyday I told her how lucky I was to have her. The girl of my dreams. Portrait of perfection. The day I told her I love you was the first day after summer break. She met me by the lake. I stood before her and said:_

"_Ginny, I know it's only been few months since we were last together but in that time I was thinking and…" I got nervous and started again:_

"_Gin, I…what I meant to say is: I love you."_

_She stood there speechless. Didn't say a word. Never took her eyes off mine. I looked at her beautiful red hair glistening in the brisk wind and prayed she wouldn't reject me. And then she spoke: _

"_Dean, I don't know what to say. This is big. I mean, it's flattering, truly. But, I really don't know if I'm ready for this." _

_I told her I could wait. That I would wait forever to hear those sweet words fall from her lips. And I kissed her. As long as she knew my feelings, I am ok. But after that day, I never let her forget._

**Something her eyes never told me  
But it's only now too plain to see  
Brilliant disguise when she held me  
And I'm free**

_Very clever though, my sweet. I know she did it to protect me. Why would she want to hurt me after all that we have been through? I still can't believe it's over. She couldn't go on with a lie but, who could love her better than I do?_

**I've been thinking and here's what I've come to conclude  
Sometimes the distance is more than two people can use  
But how could I have known girl  
It was time and not space you would need?  
Darling tonight I could hold you and you would know,  
But would you believe?**

_Maybe summerbreak was too long. Too far apart. I asked her to stay with my family but her family wanted her home. I guess it's my fault, I let her go. Still, it remains the same, I love her. She knows it, but I still wait for the return._

**There's a light in her eyes that I used to see  
There's a place in her heart where I used to be  
Was I wrong to assume that she was waiting for me?  
There's a light in her eyes  
Did she leave that light burning for me?**

_I used to think that she held a special place in her heart just for me. I thought she like me too, more than friends should. Why else would she agree to be my girlfriend? Maybe I read her wrong. Of course, I'm not worthy of her but, I really thought that this was my chance. I thought this would be perfect._

Owls and letters and photograph pictures of her  
Constant reminder of all the things that were

_After our last kiss, I went to the dormitories. Harry was there so was Ron. Both of them are fiercely protective of Ginny. They didn't look at me and I liked it that way. Maybe it stopped them from beating me to a bloody pulp. And I deserve it. I made an angel unhappy. _

_I got all of the things that I was saving for a scrapbook of us out from under my bed and looked at them once more before putting a permanent sticking charm on the lid. I couldn't burn it. That would be too painful._

**Is there a chance in hell or heaven  
That there's still something here to build on  
Or do you just pick up the pieces after they fall  
But after all**

_I had this weird dream. She stood on a cliff waiting for me; a sad look upon her face. She turned around to jump and I ran after her, only just catching her hand. She was pulling me down with her weight. My hand started to slip. As the last few precious inches slipped away, she whispered, _

"_I didn't mean it. I love you, only you. Forever."_

_So now I wonder, is this a message or wishful thinking, dreaming, wishing, praying, for her to come back to me? Do I really have to move on?_

**There's a light in your eyes that I used to see  
And a song in the words that you spoke to me  
Was I wrong to believe in your melody  
There's a light in your eyes  
Did you leave that light burning for me?**

_Her voice was like the sweetest music. I read into her words, meanings that I hate to think were never there._

**Should I keep on waiting or does love keep on fading away?  
**

_I had the dream again, maybe I should move on…_

**It's been a while since I've seen you so how have you been?  
Did you get my letter I wrote you, but I did not send?**

_I joined the Order silently. Dumbledore had something special for me to do. I was to be a spy. He told me to choose wisely and I did._

_I didn't see or hear from Ginny for three years. It was said that I went missing. Ginny was heartbroken. She thought it was her fault. That I ran away._

_The day I saw her again, the Last Battle ensued. Ginny was there and so was I in robes of black and a green ugly scar upon my left forearm. Across the field, our eyes locked. Hers filled with shock and hatred, mine with love and regret. I ran to her but Voldemort beat me there, cackling. He said he knew I was a spy all along and I should get what I deserve. He pointed his wand to Ginny. She stood there shocked, seeing her life pass in mere moments before her eyes. It only took one of those moments to make my decision. I ran to block the Death Curse coming out of his wand and took the hit. _  
**  
There was a light in my eyes but it's too bright to see  
And a pain in my heart where she used to be  
Guess I was wrong to assume that she was waiting me**

**There was a light in my eyes  
And I left that light burning for her.**

* * *

**A/N: Please review if it suits your fancy. (or if you had a bad day and feel very critical at the moment, go ahead, I don't mind)**

**HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! **


End file.
